


A Perfectly Sunny Spot

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [176]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Firtatious Teddy, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy and Jamie find the perfect place for a bit of outdoor lovemaking.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Perfectly Sunny Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _A sunny spot._

“You’ve never made love in the woods?” Teddy asked, his hair turning pink with mischief. “Thought Gryffs were all about recklessness?”

Jamie winced. “Nope,” he replied. “I haven’t _made love_ in the woods. The idea of getting caught was always a bit of a passion-killer. Dad’s Chief Auror remember? That would make for an awkward conversation.”

Teddy winked. “That Chief Auror whom, might I remind you, is currently abroad?”

Jamie looked at the sunny spot they had found, at the soft grass and the sun-dappled canopy. Then Jamie looked at his boyfriend. 

“There's a first time for everything,” he remarked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
